


Clandestine Affair

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, FFF, Forbidden Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wall Sex, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Tony knows he should probably be worried when he’s dragged from the party and shoved against a wall– but he’s enjoying himself too much.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 277
Collections: v hot





	Clandestine Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> You know, I'm starting to notice a pattern. The pattern being that whenever I rate a fic E, it literally always has _something_ to do with Sesil.  
>   
>  ~~...I'm not entirely complaining about that.~~

Tony knew he should probably be worried.

The event was supposed to have been secure– every Avenger was there after all, raising funds for the charitable cause of the month. It was certainly far from Tony’s idea of a good time, mingling with the rich and famous, listening to small talk and dancing with people who only wanted to be seen on his arm long enough for a photograph. His head was spinning after a mere few minutes, locking down and demanding that he just up and leave. He would have, if he hadn’t been able to picture the lecture he would have gained from Steve.

But then someone had darted from a corner and wrapped an arm around his waist, had pulled him into a hallway and shoved him against the wall—

And Tony groaned, his cock already twitching with interest as a lithe body pressed firmly against him, dark hair soft against his fingers, green eyes flashing dangerously right before lips crashed against his own.

Tony’s mouth opened invitingly, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t about to give everything he got. His position against the wall and the other’s superior strength didn’t give him many options– but it’s not like it was hard to slide his other hand down between them, to cup the already growing bulge between the other man’s legs and begin to massage it without any thought to going _slow._

His ministrations tore a growl from between bared teeth, and then the kiss grew _violent,_ biting and bruising, harsh and desperate as Tony’s back was pressed even harder against the wall. There was a hand on his ass, pulling, and Tony obligingly lifted a leg, hitching it up over the other man’s hips. He used it to draw them even closer together, the ache of their erections tearing moans from them both as they ground against each other.

_“Fuck,”_ Tony gasped, tearing his lips away from the kiss in order to breathe—

But his clandestine lover didn’t let up, ducking his head to mouth at Tony’s throat instead, teeth and tongue working against skin and _sucking_ until Tony _knew_ there was going to be a mark.

“Loki,” Tony groaned, his one hand clenching in Loki’s hair, the other still working Loki’s cock through his pants as his leg curled even tighter around his lover’s waist. “What are you– even _doing_ here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Loki said, the words pressed as another growl against the skin of Tony’s throat. “I need you, Anthony. _Now.”_

The pure demand in Loki’s tone had Tony groaning, the bulge in his pants growing. And he grew impossibly harder still as Loki’s hands grabbed the waistband of his slacks and _yanked_ them down, the button flying, the zip tearing—

Tony was not nearly as graceful, scrabbling to get Loki’s pants off, but he got the job done. And then Loki had a finger circling against Tony’s entrance, already slick with whatever lube he magicked up—

“Anthony,” Loki hissed. “ _Turn around.”_

Tony didn’t want to– the pressure against his cock, while not _enough,_ felt pretty fucking good. But Loki was clearly impatient, and as he shoved at Tony’s leg, Tony knew he wasn’t going to be given a choice.

He still put up a fight though, if only because he _wanted_ to feel Loki’s hands gripping his flesh, to be pushed and forced and—

_Fuck—_

Tony’s chest hit the wall with a _thud,_ his palms splayed open against the hard surface. Loki was pressed up against his back, and Tony could feel Loki’s warm cock rubbing against his bare ass. Tony pushed back against it, and grinned when he heard Loki hiss—

And then it was Tony’s turn to gasp as Loki pressed a finger back between Tony’s asscheeks and into his hole, sliding all the way inside without a single pause. Tony tried to muffle his cry, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded– and then Loki’s finger was thrusting, twisting, _curling_ , splaying him open in every possible way. Tony was pressing back harder against him, his forearms against the wall now, giving him more _push—_

Loki’s second finger tore Tony’s breath from his lungs—

“Ready, Anthony?” Loki asked.

_No,_ Tony sure as hell wasn’t, Loki’s second finger hadn’t even been inside him for a second—

“Yes,” Tony moaned, his traitorous body betraying him, the words spilling from his abused lips in desperate gasps. “Please Loki, fuck, _fuck_ _me—”_

One of Loki’s hands splayed between Tony’s shoulder blades—

And then Loki’s fingers were replaced with a solid, hard _thrust,_ the snap of Loki’s hips slamming his cock inside Tony’s barely-stretched hole.

Tony had tears in his eyes as he gasped, cursed, _cried,_ making enough noise that he was rather sure someone would hear him. But Loki didn’t seem to care– if anything, he appeared to be enjoying it, making his own rough kind of sounds as he gripped Tony’s hips and pulled back out before thrusting inside once more, barely giving Tony the time to grow used to the stretch.

“Oh, shit, oh god, oh– _fuck, Loki, Loki shit—”_

“That’s it, Anthony,” Loki hissed, slamming as _hard_ and deep as he could, pressing up against Tony’s back again so that he could touch his lips to the side of Tony’s jaw. “Keep saying my name, and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Tony did as he was told, hardly seeing any reason to complain– and with every gasp of Loki’s name, Loki pounded into him, again and again, until Tony was panting out those two syllables with every breath. His cock felt heavy, leaking from the tip as it jerked with every one of Loki’s thrusts. Tony _ached_ , but he couldn’t catch his breath, every scrap of air reserved for his worship of Loki’s name.

His arms were burning, his spine aching, but every time Loki slammed inside him there was nothing else that _mattered—_

Then one of Loki’s hands slid over Tony’s hip and gripped the base of his cock with enough firmness that Tony’s vision sheered—

Then Loki was stroking once, twice, timing the pumps of his hand with the thrusts of his hips—

And there was definitely no muffling the sound that tore from Tony as he came, his whole body _shuddering_ , his knees barely holding him up as his muscles tightened and clenched, his cock jerking in Loki’s hand.

Loki buried himself inside Tony with one final deep thrust and a desperate moan, pressing his face between Tony’s shoulders, both hands gripping Tony’s hips now as if he were holding on for dear life.

They both shuddered to the end together, and even after they were both entirely spent, even though Tony was aching almost as much as after going three rounds with the Hulk, he still could not bring himself to want to move. And from the way that Loki clung to his jacket, fingers clutching at material, Tony knew that he wasn’t the only one.

But the moment was over far too soon.

Loki slid out, and in the few moments it took Tony to gather himself and turn around Loki had already magicked his clothes all back into place.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, Lokes, just wait a second. I can’t go back in there like this, why don’t you take us both back to the penthouse?”

Loki’s lips turned up at that, and he stepped forward– and Tony smiled into the kiss, enjoying the relaxed, pleasurable way that their mouths slid lazily together.

Loki’s breathing was slow as he pulled back, his lips trailing over Tony’s cheek, then touching his ear before leaning away once again.

“Enjoy the rest of your dance,” Loki whispered, his smile asshole-sweet—

And then, he disappeared.

“Oh you fucking bastard,” Tony cursed. Of course Loki would just leave him here– hair in disarray, clothes near torn, mess everywhere and not able to walk straight—

Shit. Pepper was going to kill him.

…still.

Worth it.


End file.
